100 ways to a marauders heart
by Titarnia
Summary: 100 small stories based on small prompts I find. There will only be 100 in this collection. If I ever get over 100 small stories made, I will make another collection.
1. Bad timing Prongs

Rules & Guidelines:

I find a prompt and make a story from it. (Obviously)

I give the prompt, person(s) that has to be included in the story and pairings that has to be in the story as well.

Will mostly be Wolfstar, but others are also included.

I may or may not end up creating OC's for this, it all depends on the story.

* * *

 **Prompt** : "You Sir, are the human version of period cramps."

 **Person(s) Included** : Lily Evans and James Potter

 **Pairings** : Jily

* * *

 **Bad timing Prongs**

* * *

As the snow was falling and draping everything in white, Lily Evans didn't enjoy it at all. There was a week to christmas, and she felt like the blood was everywhere. Every time she took a step it hurt, every time she sat down to just read it hurt. She hadn't taken any painkillers, as it normally wasn't that bad. But now she regretted it. As she made her way through the snow, she could hear the laughs from her classmates. They were having fun in the snow, hexing snowballs and making them zoom in and out between them, before hitting an innocent first year from behind. The poor kid didn't deserve that. As she walked on, she heard James Potter call her name.

"Lily Evans! Will you o on a date with me now?" She stopped dead in her tracs to turn around and look at him. Sometimes he could really be too much. And taking her pain into counting, she really didn't have the nerves to deal with him right now.

"No, James. I will NOT go on date with you. Don't you ever give up?" He came over to her and and looked like she had just stabbed him.

"Evans! How can you say something like that!"

"He won't give up until you actually dump him while on a date sweety." Now Sirius Black had joined in, placing his arm around the shoulders of James. The two of them were like brothers, inseparable. She gave the two a glare, turned around and headed away from them.

"What did he do now?" Remus Lupin came over with Peter Pettigrew right behind him.

"He asked Evans on a date." Remus looked at Sirius for a moment before breaking out laughing. James and Sirius looked at him as though something was wrong with him. Peter just looked concerned.

"James, I told you it was a bad idea to ask her out." Still laughing, Remus went back inside to warm up by the fire in the common room.

With only two days till christmas, Lily was in an even worse mood than before. The pain only became worse, and the other girls had stopped trying to help her. The only person who still tried was Remus, he was a great friend and he knew what she needed. As most of the others had gone home, Lily had decided to stay at school this christmas. Simply because the pain was too much for her. She was seated in a comfy chair in front of the fireplace in the common room in her own thoughts, when suddenly a steaming cup of hot cocoa was placed in front of her by none other than James Potter.

"Moony told be about the pain you have. Does it always leave you grumpy like that?" The last part was meant as a joke, and Lily gave him a smile before accepting the cup of hot cocoa.

"Not usually, it's the first time it's been this bad." He rested up against the chair and looked at the small fire in front of them.

"I made a bad timing a few days ago. Didn't I?" He looked at her as she took a sip of the hot beverage and nodded.

"Indeed you did."

"Must have been some pain you were in, and still are."

"Yes."

"Sorry, Evans."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not like you did anything wrong by asking me out."

"I kinda did, Moony told me not to. But I ended up doing it anyway." She looked up at him as he shied away, unaware that she had seen him blush.

"You Sir, are the human version of period cramps."

"I'm what now?" He turned his head to look at her as she took another sip to hide the grin on her face. He looked at her like she had said something in a different language.

"You heard me, pretty boy." He gave her a big grin and sat down on the floor right in front of her.

"Will you then go on a date with me another time?"

"What other time?"

"A time where you don't have cramps."

"I'll have to think about that." He placed his head up against her legs, and there they sat until Remus had to drag James to bed. As he went to bed, he could only think of Lily and the way she had smiled at him. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad timing after all.

"Prongs, stop smiling like a maniac and go to bed!"

"I hear you Padfoot!"

"You two shut up!"

"Sorry Moony!" the two sang at the same time before finally going to bed.

* * *

 **Tarn** : Okay, here we are '100 ways to a marauders heart' Yay!

 **Siri** : 1. Be Remus Lupin. That's it.

 **Tarn** : Padfoot! That's not how it works at all!

 **Jam** : Then how does it work? Because I really can't name 100 ways for anyone to get to my heart, unless we're talking about Lily Evans.

 **Lily** : Shut up and let her talk, stupid.

 **Jam** : Sorry Evans.

 **Tarn** : This is where I tell the stories i find interesting.

 **Rem** : Like the time James forgot he was a stag and went to class and Professor Mcgonagall was shouting at him?

 **Tarn** : Yeah! Like that time.

 **Lily** : You forgot to mention that Sirius did the same thing only a few days after.

 **Siri** : I was tired!

 **Tarn** : No excuses for you Padfoot! Well, I hope the readers enjoy the first story. And I'm sorry to put you out like that Lils. But it was too cute not to share!

 **Lily** : All is forgiven.

 **Tarn** : Thank you Lils!


	2. Sirius being serious

**Prompt** : "On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-" "At least twenty."

 **Person(s) Included** : Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

 **Pairings** : Wolfstar

* * *

 **Sirius being serious**

* * *

Nobody is sure how it even happened, even those involved doesn't know it. It all sorta just, happened. Remus would say that it was because Sirius and James made a bet. The two would like to differ. True, they had indeed made a bet, but that was no reason to throw the blame on them. But alas, it was indeed because of their bet. The rules for the bet; one of them would have to whoo a professor to let them skip detention. And alas, only Remus who wasn't a part of the bet, got out of detention.

"How in the name of Merlin do you do it Moony?" Sirius looked with an astonished look at Remus.

"Because I'm not either of you." As he said this he pointed at Sirius and James.

"But..."

"Close your mouth Padfoot, you nonexistent brain might come back." Sirius closed his mouth and took a step closer to Remus.

"So mean!" Remus pushed him away and headed for the library. He needed somewhere quiet and away from Sirius. With that guy around, Remus could hardly think. He ignored the real reason, and instead he told himself it was because of Padfoot's stupidity. A few weeks past, and people still talked about it. Remus just wanted to forget about it. He had nothing against seeing his two best friends half naked, but for them to actually go with full on nudity was not something you wanted to witness. And out of all the professors, it had to be the headmaster. Both James and Sirius still got compliments from the other students, especially the girls. Remus was fine with James getting the attention, but the thought of Sirius surrounded by girls made his blood boil. Of cause he would never admit to anyone that he had these feelings towards Sirius. They were friends after all.

As more weeks flew past, Sirius was getting tired of the girls, all he wanted was for his Moony to look at him. But as it had seemed, Remus was once again in the library. Staying away from him. He then decided to make it up to Remus. But mostly also to get away from all those girls that he didn't even like. In the beginning it was only to make Remus jealous, but it seemed to have backfired and Sirius was now the one jealous. He didn't know why, he just knew. He also felt like he somehow had hurt Remus, so with more determination he went to the library. He found Remus alone by a table. Some ravenclaw girls standing in the distance looking at him. Like his Moony would ever song someone trike them. He made his way to the table and sat down opposite Remus.

"Hey Padfoot." As Remus looked up, Sirius gave him a smile.

"Hey Moony." Remus returned the smile and returned to his book.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I've done. If it was the fact that James and I went nude in front of Dumbledore, I'm sorry you had to see James naked. I regret that myself. And I..."

"You haven't done anything wrong Pads. I just don't like the way the girls are swarming around you, that's all." The sandy haired by had taken hold of his hand, and the two locked eyes.

"You sure?" Remus nodded, and Sirius but his lips to the hand that Remus had placed on his own.

"Good." With another smile, Sirius left Remus to finish studying.

* * *

Yet another week, and the girls had stopped following the two. James had seemed sad that the attention left him, Sirius on the other hand was glad it had stopped. He hadn't liked the last few week, mostly because Remus had left him to his admirers. As he went to look for Remus, he bumped in to some of the girls. He tried to get past them, but nothing seemed to do it. He was stranded there, in the middle of the group of girls.

"Listen, girls. I don't have time for this, I'm trying to find my boyfriend. Do you happen to know where he is? His name is Remus Lupin." The girls went quiet at the fact that _The_ Sirius Black had a _Boyfriend_. But the girls weren't the only ones who was shocked. Because while expressing himself to the girls, none other than Remus LUpin had walked past them.

"Sirius, I'm not your boyfriend... Yet." The last part was a low mumble, but loud enough for all the girls and Sirius to hear.

"Well, now you are Moony. Come here and give me a kiss." He spread out his arm so Remus could cuddle up to him and give him a kiss.

"Not in front of people Padfoot, you know I don't like the attention it brings." Sirius let his arms fall to his sides, and made his way over to Remus. The girls quickly realized that they were no longer needed, so they left the two 'love birds' alone in the corridor.

"Sorry 'bout that Moony, it was kinda the only way for them to leave me alone. Bt I really didn't plan on having you walk by." Remus heaved a sigh before continuing to walk.

"It doesn't really matter, now the rumors will really start to overflow." Sirius grinned at Remus as he hurried to follow his friend.

"You know, James and I have this really genius plan... So... On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-"

"At least twenty."

"But I didn't even-" The werewolf shook his head.

"All the plans you and James come up with, either humiliate me or leaves me looking stupid. And I don't like either of them." Sirius had stopped in his tracks and looked at Remus as said man turned around a few steps ahead of his friend.

"Now that stings Remus. But you really have to listen to me, and this has nothing to do with humiliating you are leaving you to look stupid." He took a step closer to Remus and the two locked eyes.

"Then what?" For a moment, Sirius was at a loss for words. But then he seemed to have found the right phrasing.

"I just wanted to know if it would be really bad if we went on a double date." He looked away from the other and took a step back.

"What?" Remus looked at Sirius, who was averting his eyes.

"I mean, James and I talked about it. He and Evans are going to go out together, and we talked about how bad it could be if... Well, if the two if us joined them." He pointed at Remus, and then himself as to show who he was talking about.

"Padfoot, are you asking me on a date? And right after you told a bunch of girls I was you boyfriend." Sirius gave a nod, and Remus heaved a sigh once again.

"That was the general idea, yeah." He looked up from the floor, and into the eyes of one of his best friends.

"And you really... you really mean this?" Sirius once again gave a nod, seemingly lost for words. But then he found his voice again when Remus decided it was a good moment to laugh at him.

"Moony! I'm being serious! I'm a serious Sirius right now!" Soon, the two was holding on to each other so neither of them fell from laughing.

"Okay, I get it." Remus had finally stopped laughing and looked in to the eyes of Sirius.

"Yeah?"

"It's a double date then." The two smiled, and then once again broke out laughing. Before long, James, Peter and Lily had joined them. James literally rolling on the ground at serious Sirius, Peter giving small laughs and Lily leaning against the wall for support. Mcgonagall came by to see what the recous was about, but soon left when she head the details. Even she had a small smile on her lips for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Tarn** : That's that! Serious Sirius!

 **Siri** : I'm never going to be left alone for that one, am I?

 **Rem** : Never.

 **Jam** : Nope.

 **Lily** : Absolutely not.

 **Tarn** : Well, let's just hope the readers like this one.

 **Lily** : Are you gonna tell the story where James and Sirius pretended to be Pirates for a month?

 **Tarn** : I don't know yet, there are so many stories to tell Lils.

 **Siri** : OHH! Yeah! Remember that Prongs! Minnie couldn't get enough of us!

 **Jam** : I remember! That was so fun! Padfoot, we'll have to outdo that soon.

 **Siri** : Definitely!

 **Rem** : I'll have to stop you right there.

 **Siri** : No fun Moony!

 **Tarn** : Gays! This is MY stories. Not yours.

 **Rem** : Gays?

 **Lily** : Don't think about it too much Remus.

 **Rem** : Oh... Okay.

 **Tarn** : Well, I hope you enjoy this story. Leave a review if you want.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **As I said, leave a review if you want. Also, if you have a writing and/or dialogue prompt you would like for me to make a story, please do tell me. I'm always happy to be sent some prompts I haven't seen/read yet.**

 **Also, I updated chapter 1 because there was a few places where I forgot to do it in 'Bold' so nothing has changed other then that.**


End file.
